


The Staggering Power of Carbs

by Wherethereissmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2018, Season 2, potato chips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Wherethereissmoak
Summary: Felicity is filled with lust for her snacks...or is it something else. Oliver doesn't want to take any chances because he lives a dangerous life, after all.





	The Staggering Power of Carbs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hope-for-olicity (Jacq)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/gifts), [tdgal1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/gifts).



> Hi all! I still exist! I haven't written an Olicity fic in many months so I'm kind of rusty, but I hope you enjoy this one. 
> 
> Written for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon prompt of "Wanting." Gifting this to @hope-for-olicity and @tdgal1 because they are so lovely and could use a little sunshine in their days. 
> 
> Not beta'd so I apologize for any typos.

“I want you so bad.”

Oliver froze upon hearing Felicity’s voice when he entered the bunker. Was she on the phone? Who did Felicity want? Ever since their trip to Russia he had forced himself to shove his feelings for his favorite IT girl down deep. Because of the life he led, he could not be with someone he really cared about.

Still, the thought of Felicity wanting someone else filled him with a jealous rage he had not expected.

“I want you so much, but you aren’t good for me,” Felicity said, and Oliver immediately calmed down. He chuckled. Felicity had a love-hate relationship with snacks, especially when she was trying to get into shape. She was obviously talking about a snack, so there was no need to be jealous.

He rushed down the stairs, only to find Felicity standing in front of his Arrow costume. She looked embarrassed to see him.

“Oliver! How long have you been here?”

He saw no snack box in sight – who had Felicity been talking too? She didn’t have her phone either. Then he realized how close she was standing to his Arrow suit. Had Felicity been talking about wanting him?

Felicity wanted him?

Part of him filled with joy, and the other part filled with dread. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. How could he not be glad about that? But being the Arrow was dangerous, especially on loved ones, and Oliver could not be with her.

“I just got here, were you able to get the intel on the gang we’ve been tracking?”

He deliberately kept his voice as cold as possible. Oliver couldn’t let her know how he felt. It was better this way. Felicity’s eyes widened a bit at his tone, but she rattled off the information without skipping a beat.

Over the next few weeks, he made a concerted effort to avoid spending time with Felicity. Oliver also made a point to not do the salmon ladder without a shirt on, and he sent her home each night before changing out of his suit. He was trying to make things as easy on her as possible. She would look at him often in confusion, but never said anything about it.

Things did not improve for Oliver, however. Felicity had gotten a new wardrobe since she took on the EA position, and she was parading around him in short skirts and heels. It took everything in his power not to declare his feelings and kiss her senseless.

About a month after the first incident, Oliver walked in on her talking to his Arrow suit again. “I want you so badly, I can barely stand it. I’m trying so hard to resist you.”

Oliver couldn’t take it anymore.

“Dammit, Felicity, I’m doing my best here! You could do a little more on your end too!”

Felicity looked at him with wide eyes. “What are you talking about?”

Oliver sighed. “I want you, you want me. I’ve heard you tell my suit a few times now. I’ve tried to keep my distance. But it is getting so difficult. And you keep being all like this.” He gestured his hands over Felicity, from head to toe.

“Like what?”

“All sexy and smart and amazing,” Oliver said. He ran his fingers through his hair.

Felicity stared at him in shock. “You want me?”

Oliver nodded. “Yes, and no matter how much I love you, we can’t be together because of the dangerous life I live.”

Felicity’s eyes widened even more. “Wait…you love me?”

Oliver threw his hands in the air in frustration. “Of course I do, but you are missing my point.”

He didn’t have time to finish his explanation about how they couldn’t be together, because Felicity jumped him. She threw her arms around him and started kissing him. It took a moment for his brain to catch up, but soon he was kissing her back.

They were lost in their kiss for what seemed like an eternity, before she finally pulled away. “I love you too, Oliver.”

“But Felicity, because the life I lead…”

Felicity placed a hand over his mouth. “Shut up, Oliver, we’ll figure it out.” She kissed him again.

Oliver went out into the field that night with a smile on his face. What he did not see is that after he left, Felicity pulled out a bag of chips she had been hiding in the back of his costume case.

“He can never know you were there,” she whispered to the chips, before breaking her diet and diving into the chips. “I wanted you for so long,” she told her snack.

Felicity didn’t feel guilty at all for indulging in her snack, because she figured she would burn even more calories kissing Oliver some more when he came back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Drop a comment and let me know what you think. :)


End file.
